Scott Chambliss
|birthplace = Los Angeles County, California, USA |awards = 2 ADG Award nominations Saturn Award nomination Washington DC Area Film Critics Association Award nomination |roles = Production Designer |}} Scott E. Chambliss is a Hollywood film and television Production Designer who has worked as such on and for producer and director J.J. Abrams. His work on Star Trek has earned him two award nominations from the Art Directors Guild of America and the Washington DC Area Film Critics Association, as well as an additional Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films nomination Saturn Award. For Star Trek: Into Darkness, Chambliss received again an ADG Excellence in Production Design Award nomination. On 27 September 2009, Scott Chambliss, together with fellow designers John Jefferies, Joe Jennings, and Herman F. Zimmerman, were honored for their Star Trek contributions in a media event called the "Star Trek Designers Talk Trek History At Art Directors Guild Event" at the Egyptian Theater in Hollywood, and in which all designers discussed in depth their work on the franchise. The event was moderated by another Star Trek alumnus, Daren Dochterman. Chambliss was DS9 actor Tom Villard's partner at the time of Villard's death in 1994. http://www.nytimes.com/1994/11/17/obituaries/tom-villard-actor-40.html Career Chambliss began his career as an associate set designer on several Broadway productions. He then became an assistant art director on the films Scenes from a Mall (1991) and Malcolm X (1992, featuring Albert Hall, Tim Kelleher, James MacDonald, Christopher Plummer, Kate Vernon, and Craig Wasson). As production designer, Chambliss worked on such films as Chain of Desire (1992, starring Seymour Cassel and Malcolm McDowell), The Celluloid Closet (1995, featuring Whoopi Goldberg) and Krippendorf's Tribe (1998, featuring Stephen Root and David Ogden Stiers). He was also production designer for such television series Gideon's Crossing and Brothers & Sisters. He first worked with J.J. Abrams on Felicity in 2001. Prior to his work on Star Trek, Chambliss worked with Abrams on the hit television series Alias as well as the 2006 Paramount Pictures release Mission: Impossible III. Chambliss has received four Excellence in Production Design Award nominations from the ADG and three Emmy Award nominations for his work on Alias, winning one from each (an Emmy in 2002 and an ADG award in 2003). His Emmy Award win and nominations were shared with set decorator Karen Manthey, who also worked with Chambliss on Star Trek, as well as Krippendorf's Tribe and Mission: Impossible III. In 2010, Chambliss worked on the action film Salt, starring . Robert Elswit was the director of photography on this film. In 2011 Chambliss designed the feature film adaptation of the graphic novel Cowboys and Aliens. This film was co-written and produced by Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci, and Damon Lindelof, and earned Chambliss yet another ADG Award nomination in 2012. His current project is Brad Bird's science fiction film Tomorrowland (2014), co-written and produced by Damon Lindelof and music by Michael Giacchino. Star Trek interview * Star Trek: 45 Years of Designing the Future, 2009 Star Trek awards ADG Excellence in Production Design Awards nominations Chambliss received ADG Excellence in Production Design Award nominations as Production Designer in the category Fantasy Film * for , shared with Dennis Bradford, Curt Beech, Luke Freeborn, Beat Frutiger, Gary Kosko, Aaron Haye, Keith P. Cunningham, Clint Schultz, Ryan Church, James Clyne, Paul Ozzimo, John Eaves, Bruce G. Smith, Karen Manthey,C. Scott Baker, Dawn Brown, Kevin Cross, Andrea Dopaso, Jeff Frost, Scott Herbertson, Joseph Hiura, Billy Hunter, Harry E. Otto, Anne Porter, Andrew Reeder,and Jane Wuu * for , shared with Ramsey Avery, James Clyne, Lauren Polizzi, Kasra Farahani, Michael E. Goldman, Harry E. Otto, Andrew E.W. Murdock, Jason Baldwin Stewart, Natasha Gerasimova, Steve Christensen, Andrea Dopaso, John Eaves, Nathan Schroeder, Ryan Church, Christopher Ross, Victor Martinez, Steven Messing, Karl Strahlendorf, John Chichester, Tex Kadonaga, Kevin Cross, Andrew Reeder, Anne Porter, Jane Wuu, Richard F. Mays, Allen Coulter, Karl Martin, Scott Schneider, Lorrie Campbell, Easton Smith, Tammy Lee, Tim Croshaw, Clint Schultz, and Karen Manthey Saturn Award Chambliss received a Saturn Award nomination in the category Best Production Design * for External links * ScottChambliss.com – official site * de:Scott Chambliss Category:Production designers Category:Saturn Award nominees Category:ADG Excellence in Production Design Award nominees Category:Washington DC Area Film Critics Association Award nominees